


Always Looking

by avidbeader



Series: Avidbeader's Sheith Quote Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Season/Series 01, Sheith Quote Week, Sheith Quote Week 2017, Sheithquoteweek, because it's just after episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidbeader/pseuds/avidbeader
Summary: Allura notices something about Shiro.Written for Day 1 of Sheith Quote Week 2017: #heislookingatKeith





	Always Looking

 

 

Allura was a princess. She might not have a planet anymore, but she had been born into royalty and raised to lead. Her father had been proud of her diplomatic skills and her acute perception.

 

She was attempting to apply those abilities now, assessing the extremely unlikely situation that had developed. Five aliens, all from the same planet, were now the five Paladins of Voltron.

 

And they were rather a mess.

 

Oh, individually there were bright spots. Pidge appeared to have genius-level intelligence. Shiro clearly had strong leadership potential. From what she had observed so far on the training deck, Keith was a capable and fierce fighter.

 

But they were not yet a cohesive whole. Lance and Hunk gave the impression of a long-standing friendship, judging from one or two remarks she had heard. Pidge was still holding himself apart for some reason, as the mind-meld exercise had shown.

 

And then there were Shiro and Keith.

 

Their dynamic seemed to be on a different level compared to the others. Allura had blinked at Shiro’s order for Keith to go get the Red Lion if they found its coordinates, trusting that he was capable of such a task on his own. Then there had been the incident in combat training where Shiro had seemed to freeze up but Keith, despite having been taken out just seconds before, was up and in front of him to block the attack. After the impromptu food fight, which finally had the five of them working together on a goal (no matter how ridiculous), she had noticed the two of them glance at each other as the team laughed.

 

And now Shiro and Keith were standing outside Keith’s door, talking in low voices. Allura paused, wanting to be respectful and not overhear what was obviously a private conversation. But as she watched, Shiro made a fist with the Galra prosthetic, causing it to glow gently. Keith reached out and laid his own hand over it without hesitation. Shiro’s eyes flew up to Keith’s face with a look of gratitude so intense that she expected him to move in for an embrace, if not a kiss.

 

She retreated rather than risk intruding any more than she already had. But in the days that followed, she noticed, keeping track without meaning to.

 

Shiro was always looking at Keith.

 

 


End file.
